


Wanda and the life she deserved (she’ll make sure of it)

by jadoue1999



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is inserted in the finale, Pietro Maximoff Goes by Peter, Pietro is Peter, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadoue1999/pseuds/jadoue1999
Summary: “Wanda who is this?”She knew she should tell him, introduce him to her brother. Her not so dead brother, that was somehow at her door step.Multiple explanations came to her mind, but how do you explain to your not dead husband that your dead brother with the wrong face came to visit?***Wanda is aware that something is wrong with her brother, but she lost so much. She deserves to be happy. Her brother is here, her family is complete and she won’t let him disappear again.Even if he doesn’t look like the right one.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 13
Kudos: 146





	1. Unexpected visitor

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was disappointed with how they dealt with Evan Peters’ character, so I’ll be writing the idea I had in mind for awhile.  
> I follow episode 5 and 6 with his character but from that point on, it’s all me.  
> As much as I loved Agatha’s reveal, this fan fiction will show more of what Wanda is in control.
> 
> Thank you for reading, reviews are welcome!

He wasn’t her brother.

She knew that the moment she opened the door.

It was obvious, really. Her brother didn’t have silver hair and would never let himself wear an Hawaiian shirt. 

Even considering all the differences, she could see something in him. He wasn’t her Pietro, but something was connecting them. She simply couldn’t pin point it. 

“Wanda, who is this?”

Right. Vision. Her husband, her real husband, her real human husband  _ and tall. _

She knew she should tell him, introduce him to her brother. Her not so dead brother, that was somehow at her door step. 

Multiple explanations came to her mind, but how do you explain to your not dead husband that your dead brother with the wrong face came to visit? 

Instead she contemplated her brother’s face. It was all wrong, the chin, the nose. His eyes were brown, like hers, not blue like her brothers.

_‘Brown, like they were before the mind stone changed them, along with his hair.’_ She thought to herself. 

“Pietro?” She asked, tentatively. 

The silver haired man simply nodded his head. Just like that a door opened, a wave of grief, followed by an even bigger of relief washed over her. She hugged him tight, afraid he’d crumble, slipping from her fingers once again. 

She held on for a bit, the hug felt right, like a part of herself finally coming back to her. She felt his breathing as she held tight. He truly was here. 

As she squeezed one last time, she felt a strange energy, but paid no mind. She had her brother, he was back, back in her life after so long. It didn’t matter if he looked different and acted different or how  _something was definitely wrong here-_

“Who’s the popsicle?” Pietro asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She turned to her husband, obviously still mad at how their discussion was interrupted so suddenly. They would have to continue later, but not right now her brother was here. What would Vision think of him? And how could he think she wasn’t involved in his sudden visit?

“This is Pietro,” she said as her brother took a step forward and held out a hand, grinning. “He’s my brother.”

At that revelation, the robot widened his eyes and looked at her with confusion and accusations, but shook his hand nonetheless. He took in the visitor with a careful glance, as if he’d attack him at any given moment.

_Ridiculous, he wouldn’t do that. It’s not something that would happen, not while she was in charge, she wouldn’t let-_

“Pleasure to meet you,” Vision replied with his usual politeness. He let go of Pietro’s hand before turning to his wife. “Well, it’s pretty late, we better head to bed.”

Just like that, the subject was dropped. Nothing was amiss. Of course she wasn’t in charge of any citizens, obviously there were children in Westview, especially since tomorrow was Halloween. They were all eager to go trick or treating, that’s why they were asleep, in their bed, as any child at this time would be. There wasn’t anything amiss, nothing out of the ordinary. This was the suburb after all.

“So... I know I came pretty late, but is there a spare bed somewhere I could crash into for the night?” Interrupted Pietro.

She looked at her brother, in his leather jacket and Hawaiian shirt. She didn’t think he’d come, hadn’t planned for it. She would make do with what she had for now. She’d make everything better by morning.

~~ _Like his silver hair._ ~~

“I’m afraid you’ll have to settle for the couch for tonight,” Wanda apologized. “I’ll make sure you have a room tomorrow”

Pietro shrugged and sat on the couch, taking in the firmness of it before seemingly approving of his temporary bed. He took off his jacket and threw it on the floor before laying down. 

As content as he seemed with his situation, Wanda knew that it wouldn’t do. She got a blanket out of the spare closet and handed it to him. He took it with a smile, happy to have something to make his stay more enjoyable. He knitted his brows when she materialized a pyjama out of thin air.

“- _doesn’t make any sense, what kind of mutation_ - “ Wanda frowned as she seemingly heard a thought from her brother. Any attempts at getting more information were fruitless, not because of her powers, but because Pietro just stopped that thought and is back to his normal behavior. He took the clothes and headed for the bathroom. 

Vision walked up the stairs, pausing at the second step to give a look to Wanda, urging her to join him.

She does so, and they’re in bed in a flash.

“Look, I’m sorry I was so harsh but after what Norm said-“ started Vision.

“You have doubts in me,” completed Wanda. Her sentence is followed by a nod from her husband. She breathed in, “I’m not lying when I say I don’t know how any of this started. Truth is, I don’t even know how Pietro got here.”

That comment alerted the robot, who pressed her to continue, to explain herself. But she can’t bring herself to. Her husband is here, alive, so is her brother. She has two wonderful children. The fact that she achieved this is truly a-

_Miracle_

She shakes away the voice of the Hydra doctor, who used to qualify her and Pietro as such. 

With a wave of her hand, she closed the light and Vision laid down with a sigh, knowing he’d have to wait until morning to get any more answers.

...

_‘I’m holding your head so you don’t get whiplash._

_What?_

_Whiplaaash.’_

Wanda is awakened by her brother’s voice, younger, but still undeniably him. She doesn’t understand how she can hear him, she doesn’t remember him talking in his sleep-

_‘I’m here for my family too’_

It takes a moment for Wanda to register what those unknown snippets of her brother’s life are: memories. She’s hearing his memories, probably something he’s dreaming about. Although she doesn’t understand any of it. 

She flinched as she hear her brother’s scream and a snap. She feels phantom pain in her leg, and shook it to remind herself that none of it is truly happening. It can’t,  _her brother never broke his leg, he died before-_

She shook the thought away and shielded her mind. Her brother was here, he was sleeping, those memories weren’t his. Probably something he picked up while he watching tv. With that, Wanda closed her eyes and forced herself to go to sleep.


	2. Pietro?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro was back, and Halloween was upon them. This day was sure to be memorable

Halloween was upon them. Wanda could already hear the excited scream of children as the anticipation of the candy hunt neared. She smiled, it was nice to hear them, she knew Vision was wrong, there were children in Westview.

It was unusually late, 10 am, the twins didn’t let her sleep that much usually. _Of course, they didn’t, they were babies yesterday._

“Mom!” Exclaimed Billy as he ran in. “Do you have my costume? You said I could be a magician this year!”

She opened her eyes and met the excited gaze of her 10-year-old. She smiled as she slowly got up, Vision already out of bed and probably downstairs. She looked through her closet and found what she had stashed away for safe keeping. A red cloak and a blue headband. She presented it to her son, who excitingly put it on over his dark clothes.

“Are you sure mom?” Asked Billy, looking at himself in the mirror. “I don’t know, even for a magician, it seems a little... strange?”

_‘Strange... why did that word seem so familiar?’_

“Of course! I’ve seen magician with great powers wearing a similar outfit. It fits you like a champ!” Wanda encouraged her son. It seemed to do the job, and he went on his merry way.

She didn’t have any idea what to wear, but a part of her seemed to want to honor her brother’s arrival with a taste of home, so she ended up wearing a Sokovian fortune teller costume. Vision peeked his head through the door wanting to say something before smiling at his wife.

“Well, I wasn’t aware you were taking part in dressing up.”

“Oh well, Tommy didn’t want to dress up, but Billy did, I decided to amuse myself,” Wanda adjusted the elastic keeping her headpiece in place. “You can join too, you know? If it’s not against your programming.”

Vision chuckled at her teasing and headed for the bathroom, though Wanda couldn’t figure out why he’d need to use it.

She glanced at the clock and frowned, how was it already nearing 4pm? Her wondering was cut short as she heard her brother screaming about blood and water, followed by her twins’ scream of terror. Oh, she just knew it was going to be a long but memorable day.

...

As she sat down with Pietro on the haystack in the town square, she couldn’t help but think about her day. Her brother had brought up memories she hadn’t remembered and dodged most of her questions. Why would he? And Vision had gone on his own, but Herb informed her that he wasn’t on duty. Why would he lie?

_At least her brother was there._

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Pietro, who started questioning her about Westview. She tensed up at the question and looked at him. Why was he asking question? How did he even know about her involvement? Had Vision talked to him?

“Hey, I’m not some stranger, and I’m not your husband,” _so they hadn’t talked, good_ , “you can talk to me.”

She took a breath; she knew she needed to talk. Her conversation the previous night with Vision had made her realize that. Wanda told him what she knew, he complimented her on her growing powers and asked for further information. Pietro was obviously curious, but it was wrong, her brother would never push that much, he had to feel that it was getting too much, right? She turned back to him and was greeted by a vision of his corpse. But that didn’t make sense, he was there, she felt his breathing. Her brain was screaming that something was wrong, he didn’t belong here, she had to do something, she had to-

“Are you okay?” Pietro asked, concerned about his sister’s frightened reaction.

“I’m fine!” She assured him. He unconvincingly nodded but kept observing her. Although, before he could say anything, Billy came to her, screaming about Vision dying.

“Don’t sweat it sis, its not like your dead husband can die twice,” mocked Pietro.

_Wrong_

Rage filled her entire being as the words left his mouth. She blasted him into pile of gravestones and hay, knocking him out with her magic. She’d deal with him later. She snapped her children out of their shocked trance and pushed for more information.

_Vision couldn’t die, she needed him, the twins needed him._

So, she did the only thing she could do; expanded the barrier. She knew it would drain her, but she had to save her love, no matter the cost. When that was over, everyone continued their celebration without noticing anything different, they were oblivious to the magic that just happened or the man laying in the hay. With a look, she made it clear to the twins that it was time to go home. Billy grabbed Tommy’s arm and they sped off. Blue energy still lingered in the air where they had been. Wanda took a deep breath and froze as she heard Pietro grunting, he was waking up. Time for questions.

“Look, sis, I’m sorry I was a little harsh,” apologized her brother, slowly getting up. “I just wanted to defuse the tension.”

“Who are you?”

“What do you mean? I’m your brother,” replied the man, more confused than ever.

A part of her truly wanted to believe it, his presence felt right... but she had to find out the truth. She’ll see what to do with him after. With her magic, she enveloped him in a cloud of red and pinned him against a tree. He protested and struggled for a bit, saying something about her always trying to be the boss of him. He stopped moving a few minutes later, accepting his situation for now. Wanda took a step forward, examining his traits once again. Something about him wasn’t right. Not just his appearance, but even with his presence in the town. He held her gaze, not daring to say anything. She examined his costume. He had picked his runner outfit somewhere in this town, probably a shop, along with Tommy’s. Her eyes were drawn to his necklace. She couldn’t remember if her brother ever wore necklaces in the past, but this one felt wrong. It was giving off strong energy, and not her own.

Why would Pietro need to wear a magical necklace?

Her mind wandered to the previous vison she had of him dead. With a shaking hand, she reached towards it, pleading that once removed, she wouldn’t be looking at a corpse. She tightened her grip on him, as he started struggling in superspeed, desperately trying to get away.

The necklace, for something so powerful, snapped away easily.

And just like that, the first crack in her perfect world was discovered.

“Woah, thanks for that,” started Pietro out of breath from all his struggling, “now I get why my dad always wears his stupid helmet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter to follow the canon timeline, I'll follow the basic plot points, but some decision will be changed. I hope you’re enjoying this story.  
> The story will be updated every Tuesday  
> Like always, kudos and reviews are appreciated!


	3. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro wasn't Pietro, who was he?

Wanda tensed up when she heard him talk. Oleg never wore any helmets, a hat, sure but she had never seen him wear a helmet.

“Who are you?” She asked, sharply, pinning him tighter to the tree when he tried to leave.

“Name’s Peter,” he looked around seemingly looking for something. “You wouldn’t happen to know where we are, do you?”

 _Peter_ , not Pietro. It wasn’t him.

 _Of course_ , it wasn’t, she mentally smacked herself, it was too good to be true. She had ignored the signs, the differences, but there was no denying when it came directly from him. This man wasn’t her brother. Still, it wasn’t fair. All she wanted was to be happy, to have a family, but the universe seemed keen in making sure she’d never get a happy ending. She wanted to feel angry, to lash out, but she just felt... empty. She turned to the man, still immobilized, he was still waiting for an answer.

“Westview,” Wanda replied, “New Jersey.”

Peter nodded, obviously not understanding where the town was, but not having much choice but accept his predicament.

Wanda raised a hand, and let the illusion changing his clothes break. His runner costume gone, the man was wearing leather pants, a silver jacket with a band T-shirt. A Walkman was at his side, the headphones at his neck.

_‘Weird, where did he even get a Walkman?’_

She smirked at the goggles on his head, if he really had superspeed, he certainly had the right idea. Pietro had complained a lot about dirt and debris getting into his eyes, she had suggested a shield from her magic, but he said he’d find a solution eventually. She noticed with a sigh that his hair was back to silver, no more pretending now.

“How did you even get here?” The question came out harsher than she would have wanted. The man didn’t seem phased by it, he might have been used to someone in his entourage losing their temper. He simply shrugged and answered.

“I’m not really sure, I was in my room, deciding what to do about my father when a portal opened and suddenly, I’m in some freaky dungeon. There’s a lady talking about you getting desperate, next thing I know, I’m at your doorstep.”

It didn’t make sense, no one in Westview had a dungeon and sure, maybe she had wanted her brother back, but bringing in a stranger? He didn’t even look like Pietro, why did her magic took him, out of everyone else? She looked at the necklace in her hand, the magic wasn’t his, that was for certain. He had been under a spell, but _why_?

He should have had his role attributed to him when he came in the town, no need for any fancy jewelry. Speaking of, how could he stay himself right now? _Why was he unaffected?_

She waved her magic away, letting him go. He took a step forward and looked at her, probably wondering why she had just let him loose.

“Tell me about you, where are you from?” Wondered Wanda. He might not have been her brother, but she could still feel the connection. Apparently, so did he, because he sat down and cleared his throat.

“Well, I’m Peter, I grew up in America, with my mom and my,” he paused, “my younger sister, Lorna.” Wanda frowned, why had he hesitated just now? Peter continued his ramble, “when I was seventeen, three guys and I helped a known terrorist to break out of the pentagon, you know him as Magneto, but I figured out later that he was my father. I found him again 10 years later, but he had joined ranks with the god wanna be. He called himself Apocalypse.Took my dad in because he could control metal. Tried to tell him we were related, but I was too much of a loser so instead I tried taking on Apocalypse by myself, got my leg broken and I’ve been wondering how to tell him ever since. Oh, and I joined the X-Men.”

Wanda frowned once again; she hadn’t heard of any events that Peter described. Could it have happened while she was being experimented on? She had never encountered anyone named Magneto, or Apocalypse. And who were those X Men? Perhaps he meant Avengers? But those names wouldn’t easily get mixed up. The same unnerving feeling was creeping up on Wanda. The feeling he didn’t belong here, not just him not being her brother, there was something more. His life didn’t add up, nothing of it made sense. A few questions came to her mind, but she settled with the more urgent one.

“Who was the lady in the dungeon? If someone is trying to sabotage my life, I deserve to know who it is.”

Peter seemed lost in thoughts for a moment, before looking at her. “I’m sorry, I guess she used a trick on me because I know she’s a lady, but I can’t remember specifics details.”

Wanda sighed and pressed her face into her hands, why couldn’t she just live her life without someone ruining it. Chaos was the usual in her life, the moment she tried to settle down, a threat would rise and rip her loved ones away. She thought she would be safe in her own little town, but then the drone came, and now that lady who seemed determined to destroy her world.

“What happened to your brother?” The question took her by surprise. It was to be expected from him, he was, after all, brought in to replace Pietro. He had to be wondering why her actual brother couldn’t play the part. Peter cleared his throat, understanding of rude he sounded and opted for a not-a-care-in-the-world mannerisms. “I mean, I think I know, but I don’t want to assume and be rude. Hell, I have his memories, but I have no idea if what I’ve been shown is real. The lady that messed with my mind could have slipped stuff in, so I hurt you without wanting it.”

Wanda smiled, he might not have been her brother, but he did act a little like him. Pietro was very protective of her too, must have been an older brother thing. She too was protective, but her grief had kept her from really connecting with anyone.

 _‘Except with Vision and look where you ended up’_ she shook away the thought. Those intrusive comments kept haunting her, why couldn’t she shake them away? She looked at her not brother, choosing to focus on him.

“He was a hero.” _A dead hero_. “We survived a bombing when we were ten and ended up on the wrong side. We saw the truth and saved the world.” _Yet he lost his life_. “He only had his powers for a few months, same as me. He wasn’t in total control of them. He saved a friend of mine and a child from being shot down, but he wasn’t quick enough.”

Peter looked at her with sympathy in his eyes, he slowly put a comforting hand on her shoulder, trying to help her. “I uh, I know it’s not the same thing, but I’ve been struggling with telling my true lineage to my father. I thought it was only my truth but it’s apparently true for all speedsters. I’ve noticed that for people as fast as us, we always seem to be too late.” They both chuckled, sadly. He removed his hand from her shoulder and gripped her hand instead.

“You know, I didn’t even get to attend his funeral,” Wanda said, grief dripping from her words. “I’m part of a superhero group, the Avengers. There was always something happening, I never took the time to grieve him properly.”

“I- I’m a twin as well,” confessed Peter. Wanda looked at him in shook, was that why he hesitated when he described his family life? He squeezed her hand, clearly this was a painful memory. “She died. She wasn’t shot or anything, it happened when we were 15. She uh, she had probability powers,” Wanda frowned at that power, she had never heard of it. “She could sway the odds in her favor, if that makes it any clearer.” Peter chuckled, “she would use it to make sure we never missed the bus, or that she’d pass a test she wasn’t sure she had studied enough. We’re not sure what happened, no one was there with her. I was running, when I just felt it, you know? Like a bond just breaking and next thing I know I’m passed out and my mom keeps calling my name.”

“What’s your name? Your full name?” Urged Wanda. They were too similar, there had to be a reason for it. She had felt the same way when Pietro died, like a piece of herself was ripped away, leaving a bloody mess in its wake.

“Peter Maximoff”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it ended like this, the full chapter was originally 2500 words so I split it in two where it fitted best!
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
